Happiness Found
by Shinammi
Summary: He seemed almost to bow to her, his movements slow and graceful...and instinctively she knew what he was asking of her. Set the night after the Jeliclle Ball, Demeter and Munkustrap have a moment alone together.


**Happiness Found**

The Jellicle Moon was waning.

Just one night after the ball, its comforting light had already begun to lessen a bit, its edges thinner, not quite as round as they had been. Beneath its glow, a young, female cat seemed not to notice. Her fur was dark, brightened only here and there by patches of gold, and her face appeared somber. But looking into her eyes, one could see an intense happiness as she fixed her gaze upwards. Alone, just outside of the junkyard she called home, and basking in the gentle glow of the moon, she stretched her body in a slow and graceful dance.

To some, it would seem as though she danced for the moon itself, returning her eyes to it again and again as she moved about in its light. And to her mind, she was. Her dance became an expression of gratitude, of hope, of happiness that she was safe, still living amongst her friends, the ones she called family. It all could have been taken from her so quickly. It almost had been. So the gold queen danced her thankfulness, her relief that the Jellicle Moon still shone down on her face.

The moment had been meant for her eyes only. But after a time, she slowed, turning her head just slightly to look over her shoulder. She had sensed another, standing close by behind her. And almost at once, a smile crossed her face, her eyes brightening just a bit more, as another cat, a sleek, silver tabby stepped forward.

"Munkustrap."

The queen breathed his name quietly, but her voice held so much emotion. She moved to him, and the two met, briefly nuzzling each other affectionately. In his company, the golden cat felt safe, reassured. And always so happy.

Pulling back, Munkustrap smiled at her, his green eyes soft.

"Demeter," he returned her greeting. "I'd wondered where you'd run off to."

He surveyed her surroundings, frowning slightly. "Is everything all right?"

Demeter had to smile at his concern, and she nodded her head, moving a few steps away from him. Again, she turned her eyes up to the sky.

"I wanted to watch the moon rise. It's so beautiful...and I came so close to never seeing it this way again..."

For a moment, she seemed to withdraw into herself, her tail curling around her body, and her paws kneading the ground nervously. In her mind, she recalled the events of the previous night. So much had happened so quickly, both very bad and very good. Certainly, she'd been given much to think about, and her thoughts had been positively racing before she'd come out alone to dance in the moonlight. The solitude had helped to clear her head. Stretching, turning, and leaping about had raised her spirits. And gazing up, awash in the glow of the Jellicle Moon, Demeter had come to a realization.

"I'm...happy, Munkustrap."

Behind her, the tabby inclined his head, studying her thoughtfully as he waited for her to continue.

"I'm here...in the junkyard, with the tribe. My family, they're all safe. Old Deuteronomy was returned to us, he was unharmed, and...and Grizabella. She finally found what she was looking for all along. She found her happiness. She was given a second chance."

As she spoke, Demeter's voice filled with more and more emotion. A true smile stretched its way across her face, lighting up her eyes, and her movements became increasingly animated, further proving how she felt. Her whole demeanor had changed, seeming lighter, and more free. The queen truly did seem so happy.

Munkustrap watched her with a sort of wonder, smiling fondly. After a moment, he spoke. "I love seeing you this way."

Demeter turned to him then. In her eyes, all the joy, all the relief she felt was as clear as day. Never had she looked quite like this. But there was something else there as well, something softer and sweeter. Her bright eyes shone with affection and love for the silver tom before her. For Demeter had realized something else, as well. Something perhaps even more wonderful that she'd kept to herself...

"Demeter..." Munkustrap slowly stepped forward, closer to her. His voice was very soft, and it held an emotion, a certain tone that made the gold queen's heart leap in her chest. She watched him closely, curious and a bit taken aback by his sudden seriousness. And then, he did something that surprised her.

Crouching low to the ground, the tabby seemed almost to bow to her, his movements slow and graceful. When he rose, leaning in to gently nuzzle against her face and neck, her heart leaped again, as she knew instinctively, without a word, what he was asking of her. She returned his affections eagerly, nuzzling his shoulder, running her tongue across his fur, a purr rumbling deep in her chest. The happiness she had felt was seeming to grow.

The two cats came together that night in a slow and sensuous dance. Neither wanted to be separated from the other, keeping their movements gentle and loving. And it seemed that not a moment passed where they drew apart. Their tails curled around each other, their paws met and intertwined, their faces brushed and caressed. Demeter knew in those moments that her realization was true. This was right. This was what was meant to be...

The Jellicle Moon was waning and now beginning its slow descent through the night sky. The light it reflected seemed brighter than ever, and beneath it, hidden away in a quiet corner of the junkyard, two cats lay curled together. Demeter's tail flicked about lazily as she snuggled against her mate's side. A wide yawn escaping her lips, she settled in close to him and smiled contentedly.

Munkustrap continued to watch her, the same fondness filling his warm, green eyes. He gently licked the fur just behind her ears and spoke to her very quietly.

"I truly do love seeing you this way."

Demeter hummed in reply and spoke back, almost in a whisper.

"I think I will feel this way for a very long time..."

As she drifted off to sleep, it became apparent that the golden queen's earlier words about a fellow cat had proved true for herself as well. Though she had been through struggles and hardships, she had been given a second chance. She had finally found what she had been looking for all along.

She had found her happiness.

* * *

Oh man. 14 years as a dedicated CATS fan, and I only now get around to writing anything for the fandom! :p I've kind of rekindled my love of this amazing musical over these last few days. And while watching the DVD for maybe the 5th time, I started to do some speculating of my own, and came up with a few little headcanons. Some of them go against what most of the fans consider to be canon, but...I don't think they stray too much. The ones I used in this story certainly don't. I like to look at the relationship between Demeter and Munkustrap as a very sweet and loving one. The aren't overly public with their relationship, but when they're alone, it's very different. I just really like the idea of them being truly in love. It's adorable and it makes me feel all happy inside. xD Anywho, hopefully this contribution is acceptable. If you enjoyed it, please let me know! :D


End file.
